villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venom (Spider-Man Films)
Eddie Brock/Venom (including the Symbiote itself) is the primary antagonist of the 2007 film Spider-Man 3. He was a fictional supervillain character that appears in the Marvel Comics. He was created in one form or another collaboratively by Randy Schueller, David Michelinie, Mike Zeck, and Todd McFarlane in 1984 as the symbiote and 1988 as Venom. He was portrayed and voiced in the 2007 film Spider-Man 3 by Topher Grace. Spider-Man At the time of Spider-Man's first appearance in New York Eddie Brock is already an active freelance photographer. While mulling over what to make of Spider-Man, The Daily Bugle editor Robbie Robertson is heard remarking "Eddie's been trying to get a picture of him for weeks". Spider-Man 3 as A Photographer on Daily Bugle Eddie is, at first glance, an exact opposite to Peter Parker in almost every way imaginable--He dresses in spiffy designer clothes, uses enormous hair product, rides a motorcycle and seems progressively tanned. as a boyfriend for Gwen Stacy Eddie is louder, more flamboyant, more able to schmooze and socialize. Eddie is overly arrogant and obnoxious, but certainly a lot more polished. However, Eddie lacks elsewhere, he apparently has no real friends or close family. Eddie considers himself a ladies' man, but the ladies themselves don't concur. He is known to have once dated Gwen Stacy who's a model and a physicist. Losing his life and Transformation But after one coffee date, she has no interest in pursuing things further. Eddie flirts with J. Jonah Jameson's secretary Miss Betty Brant. She's amused at the gesture, but brushes him off. And his cologne seems to disgust more than it attracts. After the alien symbiote took him over, Peter began to act more like Eddie. After losing his job and his reputation for forging a photo of Spider-Man robbing a bank, Eddie saw Peter with Gwen Stacy and was as depressed as ever. He went into a church and prayed for Peter's death. Almost like a divine hand granted his wish, he heard a scream from above. Peter was at the top of the bell tower attempting to tear the symbiote suit from his body and with the help of the bell's thunderous chimes, the suit seemed to be shrieking in pain. Peter ripped off the symbiote, and as it fell, it landed on Eddie, transforming him into Venom. Making Flint Marko as his alley Brock, now re-christened and re-born as Venom, traveled around the city web-slinging and swinging in Spider-Man's own style, looking for the real Spider-Man himself. While doing so, he happened to run into the Sandman in an alley. The Sandman attacked Venom, but Venom proposed that the two of them form a partnership against Spider-Man, which the Sandman agreed on. The Final Battle and Killing Harry Brock captured Mary Jane Watson through use of a taxi. Peter put on his old traditional blue and red Spider-Man costume when he heard of her disappearance. Upon arriving at Venom's trap, Peter attempted to plead with Eddie and warned of the dangers of the black symbiote, and the unholy being it made its wearer. The cautions didn't faze Eddie as he preferred being evil. But then Peter's friend Harry Osborn came blazing onto the scene to save Peter, in his New Goblin gear. Harry tried to keep The Sandman at bay while Peter tried to take care of Venom. Then, Harry sacrificed himself to save Peter and Mary Jane during the ensuing fight, Venom stabbing him with his own glider, similar to how Norman Osborn died. Peter remembered that it was the loud clanging noise and the vibrations from it that made the symbiote creature scream and grow weak. He took a pipe and banged it against a row of others, making a thundering chiming. Venom writhed in pain, revealing Brock, and Peter ripped Brock from the symbiote. However, the symbiote, now completely independent, prepared to kill the both of them. Demise Peter grabbed one of Harry's pumpkin bombs and hurled it right at the alien matter. Eddie, seeing what was about to happen, ran toward the symbiote and was caught, and killed, in the explosion. Trivia *Venom's name was never mentioned in the film. *Unlike the other villains of the series (such as Green Goblin, who only became evil due to a power-enhancing serum; Doctor Octopus, who only became evil due to a failed fusion power experiment; Harry Osborn, who only wanted to avenge his father's death; and Sandman, who only resorted to crime to support for his sick daughter), Eddie Brock willingly becomes evil, as he openly admits to Peter that being an evil villain makes him happy. *His working for the Daily Bugle and frame-up of Spider-Man bears similarities to his 1990 counterpart and both get fired as a result but unlike his 1990 he goes to the side of outright evil while his 1990 counterpart redeemed himself and became an ally of Spider-Man. *Originally Sam Raimi didn't want to include Venom in the movie as he wasn't a fan of the character. However he was pushed by Sony to include Venom as a sort of fan service, although Venom's lack of screen-time (as Brock didn't take up in the alter-ego until the last half hour of the movie) wasn't well received by most fans. Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outright Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Clawed Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Rivals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Evil Genius Category:Parasite Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Speedster Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Hybrids Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Shieldmen Category:In love villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Villain